rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Stone Temple Pilots
| período = 1990 - 2003 2008 - actualidade | xénero = Grunge Rock alternativo Hard rock | selo = Atlantic Records | membros = Scott Weiland Dean DeLeo Robert DeLeo Eric Kretz | antigos_membros = | web = stonetemplepilots.com }} Stone Temple Pilots é unha banda estadounidense formada en 1990 por Scott Weiland (voz), Robert DeLeo (baixo), Dean DeLeo (guitarra) e Eric Kretz (batería). Desfíxose no ano 2003 e recentemente volveuse a reunir mantendo a formación orixinal. A banda conseguiu o éxito inmediato co seu primeiro álbum Core en 1992. Historia A formación da banda A finais dos anos 80, os irmáns Robert e Dean DeLeo mudáronse de Nova Jersey para San Diego, en California. Os dous xa tocaran xuntos en Nova Jersey nunha banda de versións chamada Tyrus. Robert coñeceu ao vocalista Scott Weiland durante un concerto de Black Flag en 1986, cando se fixeron amigos e comezaron a tocar a guitarra e a gravar algunhas cousas nun equipo de 8 canles. Bautizaron á banda Swing, pero nesa época non tiñan ningunha pretensión de seguir unha carreira musical ou de tocar en directo, era só por diversión. Coa entrada do guitarrista Corey Hicock, seguido polo baterista Eric Kretz, a idea comezou a solidificarse e algúns meses despois eles convidaron ao irmán máis vello de Robert, Dean DeLeo para substiuír a Hicock na guitarra. Cando Dean se converteu no novo guitarrista da banda en 1990, oficialmente estaba formado Mighty Joe Young, nome tirado dunha película feita en 1949, semellante a King Kong. Primeiro álbum Mighty Joe Young fixo o seu primeiro concerto como teloneiros da Rollins Band en agosto de 1990 no Whiskey-A-Go-Go en Los Angeles. Eles cansáronse moi cedo da escena musical de Los Angeles e voltaron a San Diego, onde compuxeron temas e tocaron en bares locais durante dous anos. Despois dalgún tempo, a banda conseguiu conquistar un público fiel na rexión e gravou a súa primeira demo en 1991. En 1992, un executivo da Atlantic Records foi a un dos concertos da banda, e amosou o interese da súa discográfica en asinar un contrato. Inicialmente a banda declinou asinar ata conversar co empresario Danny Goldberg, que entón administraba a carreira de Nirvana. O contrato acabou por asinarse o 1 de abril de 1992. A banda estaba no estudio para gravar o seu primeiro álbum, cando, para sorpresa dos seus membros, recibiron unha carta dun octoxenario bluesman de Chicago que tamén usaba o nome Mighty Joe Young. El fixera música a principios dos anos 70, e fora convidado para formar parte dun grupo de cantantes de blues para facer unha xira polos Estados Unidos. Era a súa volta aos escenarios e quería usar o seu nome artístico. A petición de Young era completamente lexítima e a banda nin sequera contestou. Realmente, foi case unha honra para eles, que aproveitaron a oportunidade para mudar de nome, xa que Mighty Joe Young soaba semellante a Ugly Kid Joe, banda coa cal non querían ser confundidos. Eles decidiron usar un nome que tivese as siglas STP, inspirado na STP Motor Oil Company, que era un icono nos anos 80 (o propio Scott Weiland tiña unha pegatina da STP na súa bicicleta). Escolleron varios nomes como Shirley Temple's Pussy, Stinky Toilet Paper ou Stereo Temple Pirates, antes de optar definitavamente por Stone Temple Pilots. O álbum tardou pouco tempo en ser gravado, pois a banda xa tiña a maioria das cancións listas. En setembro foi lanzado Core, producido por Brendan O'Brien, que xa trallara con Black Crowes e Red Hot Chili Peppers. Core comezou a súa escalada nas listas despois do seu lanzamento. O videoclip do primeiro sinxelo, "Sex Type Thing", entrou en rotación inicialmente no programa de metal da MTV americana Headbangers' Ball, para despois entrar na programación semanal da emisora. A partir daí, o álbum Core pasou máis dun ano nas listas, chegando a vender 3 millóns de copias nos Estados Unidos. A banda recibiría varios premios: Grammy á mellor actuación hard rock por "Plush"; American Music Awards por mellor artista novo de pop/rock e mellor artista heavy metal/hard rock (ambos en 1993); dous Billboard Video Awards e un Billboard Music Award tamén para "Plush"; e un MTV Music Video Award por mellor artista novo de 1993; a banda tamén foi votada mellor artista novo e o vocalista Scott Weiland foi escollido mellor vocalista nos premios da revista Rolling Stone, escollidos polos lectores. Os lectores da revista Guitar Player escolleron a Dean DeLeo como mellor novo talento de 1993. Stone Temple Pilots pasou practicamente todo o ano de 1993 de xira, abríu algúns concertos de Megadeth e gravou un concerto acústico para a MTV. As críticas A pesares do éxito, Stone Temple Pilots pasou moito tempo da súa carreira combatendo a percepción de que eles eran unha banda de Seattle. O seu álbum de estrea xerou moitas comparacións coa escena de rock alternativo do noroeste estadounidense, cando realmente Stone Temple Pilots pasara toda a súa carreira batallando en pequenos bares no sur de California. O grupo foi moitas veces pexorativamente confundido coas historias de éxito das bandas de Seattle como Pearl Jam e Alice in Chains, onde se afimou que Stone Temple Pilots tería entrado de casualidade, aproveitando o éxito do grunge. Realmente todas esas bandas eran parte dunha onda de bandas novas, que tiñan como raíces a combinación do hard rock dos anos 70 e o heavy metal desa época mesturada cunha estética punk-rock actual. A partires do estoupido de Nirvana, os críticos pasaron a condenar o éxito de bandas que tiñan unha actitude ou sonoridade semellante, alegando copia ou ilexitimidade por esta ou aquela banda ser ou non de Seattle. Acontecía tamén que o rock alternativo fora durante moito tempo unha industria pechada, a onde as grandes discográficas non se aproximaban, e non habíaa o interese nin das propias bandas de chegar a un público maior. E de súpeto estaban todos comercializando o rock alternativo e todas as bandas da escena, primeiramente de Seattle e despois doutros lugares, foron colocadas no mercado. Para Stone Temple Pilots, a situación comezou a empeorar cando foi lanzado o seu segundo sinxelo, "Plush", que tiña guitarras e voz que podían ser doadamente confundidas con Pearl Jam. As discusións sobre o que era mainstream e o que era alternativo, e as críticas da prensa especializada case acabaron coa banda, segundo admitíu Weiland nunha entrevista en 1995. O segundo álbum e a crise En 1994 a banda lanzou o seu segundo álbum, Purple (também producido por Brendan O'Brien). O disco tiña un bo número de hits: "Vasoline", "Interstate Love Song" (que estivo 15 semanas no primeiro lugar na lista de rock da Billboard) e "Big Empty" (que entrou na banda sonora da película The Crow) e vendeu tres millóns de copias nos Estados Unidos. A reacción da crítica desta vez estivo dividida, algunha positiva e outra negativa, pero todos os críticos recoñeceron a evolución no son da banda. Nesta época apareceron rumores sobre a adición á heroína do vocalista Scott Weiland, e a banda viuse na obriga de cancelar varios concertos da súa xira. Weiland pasou un tempo envolto con problemas legais e clínicas de reabilitación. En 1995 a banda volta ás listas cunha versión de "Dancin' Days" para un disco en tributo a Led Zeppelin. Scott Weiland participa dun proxecto paralelo chamado The Magnificent Bastards, que grava algunhas cancións para a película Tank Girl. Stone Temple Pilots volta a reunirse en 1996 co produtor Brendan O'Brien para a gravación de Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop. Foi o disco máis ousado da banda ata entón, bastante elaborado musicalmente, mesturando varios estilos. O álbum tive un éxito relativo, chegando a 1 millón de copias vendidas nos Estados Unidos, a pesar da imposibilidade dunha mellor divulgación e de facer concertos debido aos problemas do vocalista Scott Weiland. Ante a impossibilidade de seguir a súa carreira, os outros integrantes da banda únense ao vocalista David Coutts, que tocaba nunha banda chamada Ten Inch Man, para formar a banda Talk Show. Nese punto, o futuro de Stone Temple Pilots era incerto. Talk Show lanza un álbum, moi mal recibido pola crítica, en 1997 e sae de xira polos Estados Unidos como teloneira de Foo Fighters. Scott Weiland lanza un álbum en solitario en 1998, pero no mesmo día do primeiro concerto da súa xira, Scott é preso por posesión de drogas e ten que pasar un tempo entre clínicas e tribunais. O recomezo A finais de 1998 os integrantes da banda decidiron traballar novamente xuntos. Un novo álbum, titulado No. 4, é finalizado en marzo de 1999 e sería lanzado en outubro do mesmo ano. Sen embargo, poucos meses antes do lanzamento do álbum, Scott é novamente preso, e desta vez é condeado a un ano de cadea por ter violado a súa liberdade condicional. O álbum lanzaríase con moi pouca divulgación e a banda cancelou para o 2000 os plans de facer unha xira, o que non ocorría dende 1994. A principios do ano 2000, Scott Weiland saiu o cárcere e a banda retomaría o traballo de promoción do álbum No. 4, coa gravación de videoclips e concertos. Stone Temple Pilots factura un hit coa canción "Sour Girl" e o disco sube nas listas chegando a 1 millón de copias vendidas nos Estados Unidos a finais de ano. A xira tamén tivo bastante éxito, con varios concertos para grandes públicos no verán. Weiland finalmente amosaba sinais da súa recuperación definitiva. En 2001 a banda comeza a gravar o seu quinto álbum, e para iso alugou unha mansión en Malibú, onde o disco foi gravado coa producción de Brendan O'Brien. En xullo é lanzado Shangri-La Dee Da, un disco que mestura todos os elementos presentes nos álbumes anteriores. O fin Despois do lanzamento de Shangri-La Dee Da, a banda embarcouse nunha xira europea en agosto, voltando aos escenarios estadounidenses en novembro para participar no festival Family Value, ao lado de bandas como Staind e Linkin Park. Nese festival, a banda tivo dificuldades co público, onde predominaban fans de Linkin Park. Estrañamente, Stone Temple Pilots pouco tocaba os temas do seu novo traballo, como moito unha ou dúas cancións novas eran presentadas en cada concerto. Ao mesmo tempo, mentres o primeiro sinxelo do novo álbum, "Days of the Week", tivo boa aceptación polo público, nunca houbo un segundo sinxelo, o que fixo que o disco acabase saíndo da escena. A banda optou por lanzar "Revolution", versión dos Beatles como sinxelo, e cos seus beneficios a banda apoiou a asociacións de víctimas dos atentados do 11 de setembro. Co final do Family Values en novembro, a banda só se presentaria catro veces máis antes do final de 2001. Unha xira propia dos Stone Temple Pilots nos Estados Unidos só acontecería en 2003, cando a banda presentouse en 16 cidades entre abril e maio. En setembro a banda participou dalgúns festivais e en outubro intercalou datas propias e algúns concertos como teloneiros de Aerosmith. Eses foron os últimos concertos de Stone Temple Pilots. Oficialmente, a banda estaba tomándose un tempo, mentres os seus integrantes ían anunciando novos proxectos. En febreiro, os irmáns DeLeo asumiron a produción do álbum truANT, da banda Alien Ant Farm. En abril surxe a notícia de que Scott Weiland estaría traballando no seu segundo álbum en solitario c produtor Josh Abraham. O lanzamento estaría previsto para agosto pola Atlantic, o que finalmete non sucedeu. Semanas despois, aínda en abril, surxe o rumor de que Scott Weiland estaría ensaiando co chamado The Project, unha banda formada por membros de Guns N' Roses (Slash, Duff McKagan e Matt Sorum), que estaban na procura dun vocalista e xa fixeran probas con Sebastian Bach (ex-Skid Row) e Travis Meeks (Days of the New), entre outros. En maio foi revelado polo propio Weiland (e desmentido polos portavoces dos ex-integrantes dos Guns) que el realmente sería o vocalista da nova banda. Weiland dixo tamén que foran gravadas dúas cancións para bndas sonoras: "Money", versión de Pink Floyd, para a película Italian Job e a inédita "Set Me Free", que foi incluída nos créditos finais de Hulk. Nesa época, o nome provisional da nova banda era Reloaded. En maio Weiland foi preso pola policia de Los Angeles, que atopou drogas no seu coche. Weiland foi liberado baixo fianza, e a primeira audiencia foi marcada pola xustiza para o 2 de xuño. Stone Temple Pilots desfaríase ese ano do 2003. A nova banda dos irmáns DeLeo, Army of Anyone, editou o seu álbum de debut o 14 de novembro do 2006. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Core'' - 1992 (Atlantic) *''Purple'' - 1994 (Atlantic) *''Tiny Music... Songs From The Vatican Gift Shop'' - 1996 (Atlantic) *''No. 4'' - 1999 (Atlantic) *''Shangri-La Dee Da'' - 2001 (Atlantic) Recopilatorios *''Thank You'' - 2003 (Atlantic) Category:Bandas de rock alternativo Category:Bandas de California Category:Stone Temple Pilots